My Sin is Loving You
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: Warn:OOC  A simple meeting brought them together. Games of pretend and lies. Will they keep it up until the others found out? Is it a Sin for loving someone? If it is... They are willing to commit that sin
1. Prologue

**This is a fanfiction inspired because of a certain someone *Stared at my Beta Reader-CursedCrystal* At least... she's taking responsibility by becoming my beta reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR **=3

**Beta Reader: CursedCrystal, Ciocarlie-san (For helping me find a title for this fic **=3 **)**

**Warning: OOC for the characters here**

* * *

_**Did you remember the first time we meet?**_

"_Uhmm… Hello… My name is Cozart," A shy red haired boy spoke to his two new friends. He looked down on his feet. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment._

_**One simple greeting…**_

"Ahh" A certain raid haired man moaned in delight. He closed his eyes in bliss as he felt his companion thrusting himself and hitting his spot again and again. His hands clenched the bed sheet as he felt his climax coming near.

"Cozart," His companion moaned his name. It seems his is coming nearer too.

"Nnnhhh!" he climaxed and unconsciously clenched up his companion's and bringing him to his own climax too.

The red haired man panted as he opened his eyes a bit to looked at his companion. His companion just smiled down at him and kisses his forehead softly. Closing his eyes to feel that gentle gesture… He felt that his companion now lied down beside him, holding him close.

He didn't return that hug. No. He can't do that. It's just one of those nights. He knew his feelings for him and he used that for himself. Sly. Dirty. Any disgusting words would be suited for him and he knew that very well. He just used his companion to comfort himself from those lonely nights. He knew it yet he can't stop himself. He stayed still in his place.

_**One simple answer…**_

_A blond haired boy smiled at him. "My name is Giotto and this is G… My friend," he spoke gently at him,still smiling brightly._

_The boy looked up to see the blond haired man. He's entranced with his bright smile and cheerful aura. He gazed at the other red haired boy behind him and nodded his head a bit. The other boy is just giving him a glare before looking away._

"_Ni-Nice to meet you," the shy boy said._

"_Nice to meet you too," replied the cheerful one still with his bright smile._

_**Will you forgive me if I love you?**_

A ray of light came from the crack between the blinds. Time is over. When the sun rises, everything will be back to the way it was before. Both of them will treat each other the same way as before. Neither will bring this topic outside nor is it being spoken between them.

The red haired man untangled himself from his companion and picked up his strayed clothes and went to the shower to clean him self up. Before the other awake, he should be gone from his sight. It's their unspoken rule. HIS unspoken rule.

Coming out from the bathroom dressed perfectly in clothes from the night before, he glanced at the bed where his companion still sleeps soundly in his bed. He gave him a sad look before opening the door and left the room quietly. He has to leave before the others wake up to start the day. He can't risk to get caught by anyone. It would bring a big trouble. And he knew it's going to hurt the ones he deemed important.

_**Even if this love will change everything around us, my love for you will never change…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Please forgive me for the short Intro I created it last night when I was about to sleep. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay... Finally new update for this story. First, I want to say 'Sorry' for this chapter horrible grammar, tenses, etc ** **Second, Thank you for readers who left review for me **^^ **Finally... Please enjoy this chapter **^^

* * *

_**I love your smile…**_

_**I love your laugh…**_

_**I love everything about you…**_

_**And I'm sorry for lying to you…**_

"Good morning…," greeted a red haired man. He's smiling at each person he passed on the corridor. His mood is very good today because it's the day his beloved on arrived. As soon as he heard that he's arrived at the mansion, the red haired man immediately went to his place to meet him.

He stopped when he saw a short blue haired man in front of the door where he was about going to. That man seems just coming out from that room. The man noticed him and smiled at him.

"Are you here to meet him?" he asked still with his smile. The red haired man nodded and smiled back.

"You may go in but… it's best if you stay quiet… He just arrived and very tired," the man said.

"I know it, Ugetsu," the red haired man answered. "I won't disturb his rest. He's asleep right?"

The blue haired man, Ugetsu, nodded his head. "Well then… I will take my leave now, Shimon-san," he said, excusing himself to finish his duty.

The red haired man nodded and opened the door carefully. He peeked inside and saw a familiar blonde haired man fall fast asleep in one of the couch with papers scattered around him. It seems he fell asleep when he's still reading his documents again.

The man just chuckled softly and went in, closing the door behind him quietly and tiptoed to the sleeping man. He reached out his hand to caress his head when a hand shot out and grabbed his in a tight grip. He's startled and looked down at the now opened blue eyes staring directly at him. He blushed noticing the smirk on the blonde haired man.

"Trying to sneak up when I'm asleep, Cozart?" he asked with his husky voice. The voice he longed to hear.

"I miss you," Cozart said as he tackled Giotto with a tight hug. Giotto hugged him back, smiled contently at the feel of the red haired man in his arms.

"I miss you too," Giotto whispered back in his ear, pulling Cozart's body closer to him.

"Gio…" Cozart called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to stay a bit longer?" he asked looking up at the blond haired man.

Giotto gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry. I have to go back to Italy 3 days again," he answered softly.

"I see," Cozart's voice seems disappointed. "It couldn't be helped. Your works come first, right?" He added forcing a smile so Giotto wouldn't feel guilty for leaving him, again.

They never have a decent time together. Giotto always busy with his famiglia and never have times to visit him on his own. It's always Cozart who came to meet him. Even if he's also busy with his current famiglia's condition, he always spares some of his time to come and meet up with Giotto.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible," Giotto said.

Cozart nodded his head. "I know… Don't push your self too hard, okay?" he said, looking up at Giotto's orange eyes.

"Okay…," Giotto answered, giving Cozart's lips a chaste kiss. Cozart kissed him back for a few moments before pulling back. He snuggled closer just to feel his warmth.

"Is something wrong?" Giotto asked feeling a bit confused.

"No. It's nothing," Cozart mumbled, buried his head on Giotto's chest.

Giotto pats his head and hugged him back. Smile at the affection the red haired male gave him. If only he could stopped the time and spending their moments for eternity, he would gave anything for that. But… the reality is cruel. He couldn't even spend some times to just go and visit his beloved because he's too busy with his family's matter. And he's really grateful every time the red haired male showed up in his place. Spending their time in the same room like this, just hugging each other without talking is enough for him.

"When I'm free… Where do you want to go?" he asked as he caressed Cozart's hair softly.

Cozart looked up at him and thought for a while. "What about we have a picnic? Just the two of us only… I will make something for us to eat too," he answered eagerly.

Giotto chuckled. "Okay. Let's have a picnic when I'm free," he said.

Cozart's face lightened up hearing that. "Really? Promise?"

"Of course. It's a promise," Giotto answered with a smile which answered with another tackle from the other male.

"Thank you, Gio. I love you!" Cozart said happily.

"I love you too," Giotto whispered.

Looking up the sky, he let out another sigh. He just spent 3 days with Giotto. During those 3 days he's really happy but… once Giotto went to Italy again, he felt more depressed than before. A cold can suddenly pressed on his cheek making him jumped in surprise. Looking back he saw a red haired man smirking at him.

"G! Don't do that again!" Cozart yelled at him, puffed out his cheek in anger.

This, only make the other male laughed out loud. "Sorry… Sorry… Here. Have some," he said, tossing the can at Cozart who caught it with both of his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. Cozart just stared at the can with sad look.

Sighing, G continued, "Thinking about Giotto again, huh?"

Cozart immediately blushed at the mention of the blond haired name. He just nodded his head. "Wonder… How long will he be there?" he said sadly.

"I don't know. If it's going well, he's going back to Japan soon," G said, sipping his drink.

"Yeah… I hope he's coming back soon," Cozart whispered. "Pathetic, aren't I? It's only 3 days and I'm already missing him so much."

"It's not pathetic. If it's me, I won't leave the person I love all alone and just dragged him along with me whether he want it or not," G answered, looking down at his own can.

Cozart tightened his grip on his can. "Uhmm… You're right. But… Gio isn't like that," he said.

"And… I love him," he added, smiling sadly at the sky.

"I knew that already," G said as he looked away.

Silence hanging around them for a while before G spoke again. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

Cozart looked at him confusedly. "Go where?" he tilts his head in confusion.

"Beach" G answered with a smirk.

* * *

The breeze felt so great for him. He dipped his feet into the water as he chuckled happily. His hands occupied with his shoes but that didn't stop him for having fun. He looked at the other male and waved at him. The latter just waved back.

"Be careful with the waves," G yelled out. Cozart just waved at him to let him know that he heard him.

"Hey, G. Why don't you come here and play with me?" Cozart asked, raising his voice so G could hear him.

"Nope. I don't want to play such a childish game. It's still cold out here. I don't want to be sick and hinder my works," G replied, taking a seat on the warm sand.

"I see…" Cozart softly said. Even though he couldn't hear it, G knew that Cozart is being depressed again when he said that he didn't want to play because it would disturb his job.

Sighing slightly, he took off his shoes and walked quietly at Cozart. Carefully so he couldn't notice his presence. Once he's close enough, G tickled him. Successfully making Cozart yelped and laughed out loud. He flailed his arms and telling G to stop what he's doing though the other male didn't paid any heed to it.

"S-Stop it… G…Ahahaha… My…breath…" At the last words, G stopped tickling Cozart. His arms are now circling around the shorter man's waist. Cozart stopped laughing and he held his breath once he felt G's arms around him.

"G… Stop it… Someone could see us," Cozart softly said, trying to pry the warmth away from him. A light blush dusted his cheek.

"No one is here…," he whispered into Cozart's ear making his blush darken. He lowered his head and kissing Cozart's exposed neck softly as the said male wriggling around.

"No. We can't. Gio is going to be back soon," Cozart reasoned, pushing G as far as he could.

One of his hands grabbed Cozart's chin and made him to turn his way as he placed a kiss on those delectable lips. Although a bit startled at first, Cozart leaned on and letting G kissing his lips as G pulled his body closer to him. Cozart moaned a bit at the feel of warmth. Slightly opened his mouth which is the best chances for G as he took advantage of it and slipped his tongue inside, caressing every inch in those warm crevices. Cozart grabbed G's front shirt and moaned as the taller male's tongue caressing his.

When G was about to slip his hand into his shirt, an image of a certain blonde haired man flashed in Cozart's mind, making him pushing G's body away from him as he covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at the wave hitting softly on his leg.

"I'm sorry… I want to go back…. Please…" he said almost in whisper.

"Okay," G simply answered.

They went back to Vongola Mansion in complete silence. Cozart still refused to look at G's face. He stopped at the entrance when he saw someone stood over there and talking to a few men, smiling happily, he run towards that person and hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back, Gio," Cozart said happily, hugging the other man tighter.

Giotto just smiled and hugged back the other male. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said softly, caressing Cozart's hair.

"It's fine. As long as you're back already," Cozart answered, still snuggling Giotto and feeling his warmth.

He miss the blonde haired man's smell, hugs, voice, touch, everything. "I miss you…," he whispered softly as he buried his face on Giotto's chest.

Giotto just smiled as he pulled Cozart's body closer to him. "Me too…"

He felt really safe and content with Giotto's presence. Slowly, he raised his head a bit and peek his side, looking at G who just stared at them from distance before diverting his eyes and occupied his mind with Giotto.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Giotto asked confusedly as he felt that Cozart was saying something before.

Cozart just shook his head as he kept his smile. "No. Nothing. I love you, Gio."

_**Even though I'm lying**__** to you…**_

_**There is only one truth…**_

_**That is…**_

_**The fact that I love you**_


End file.
